BattleGames
by Hana-chan
Summary: AU, Yaoi, no pairings yet. Duo and Quatre have been taken to an alternate dimension where people are similar, but things aren't what they seem. What are the BattleGames, and can they survive them?
1. Passage

Title: The BattleGames 1/?  
By Hana-chan gohana_chan@hotmail.com  
Category: Partially AU, TWT, yaoi, angst, occasional lemon, Sci Fi  
Pairings: None right now.   
Ratings: Varies. This part is R for violence  
Warnings: Attempted NCS, some language  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gundam Wing. This is for fun, not profit, so don't sue me. The story, and any characters that do not belong to GW belong to me.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=81835  
  
thoughts+++ scene change~emphasis~  
  
The BattleGames  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Gateway from Harvest Sector 254-3A has been initiated," said the pleasant alto voice of the computer. "Passage will commence in T minus 10 seconds."   
  
Two men in opulent velvet jackets stood on a balcony and watched the empty steel arch of the Gateway, waiting for the flood of white-green light that would indicate its activation.  
  
"Hopefully these Acquisitions will be worth the effort," said one man as he listened to the computer count down the seconds until Passage.  
  
His companion shrugged gracefully, causing his platinum hair to ripple against his back. "It is a new Harvest Sector - there is bound to be something there that hasn't been seen here before."   
  
The other man raised one ginger-colored eyebrow. "We can hope," he responded quietly. "Dermail's last move was ingenious, taking out our contenders like that,"  
  
"I know," was the reply. "It was a very clear threat. Why risk trouble with the law by harming us, when he can take out our contenders? We ~need~ replacements. Fast."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Milliardo, why do you think I'm risking an unknown Harvest Sector - I just hope we get something worthwhile."  
  
Milliardo's blue eyes narrowed, and he nodded. "We'd better. Two months isn't enough time to cultivate a novice,"  
  
A warning claxon sounded, and the Gateway began to glow. White-green streamers of energy crisscrossed the interior of the metal arch forming an energy disk in the center. With a soundless flash the Gateway opened, opaque marble-like surface bowing into the room like stretched rubber until it split allowing the mecha through.  
  
Six mechs flew through the Gateway dragging green energy nets behind them. The two mechs that were tangled in the mass of green energy were taken to the holding bay and secured within the dampening field to prevent the occupants from resisting capture. Once they were secured, the energy nets were deactivated and removed, revealing the newly acquired mecha.  
  
"Dear God, Treize," gasped Milliardo. "They're phenomenal,"  
  
The ginger-haired man nodded in agreement, as they studied the mechanical giants from their balcony vantage point. "Indeed they are," he said quietly. "We may have found exactly what we need."   
  
Both machines were impressive. The first one was black and white with a red and black shield a green bladed energy scythe, while the other was black white and gray with a gold accented shield and two curved metal shotels. The acquisition crew approached with their scanners to determine where the cockpit was, and to assess the composition, capabilities and any damage that may have been sustained.   
  
"Two human life-forms," commented Anderson, the crew captain, looking up at the two well dressed men on the balcony. "The cockpit is in the chest cavity."  
  
"Extract them," ordered Treize. "Let's see what we've got."  
  
Anderson nodded and the extraction teams swarmed over the two machines using anti-grav harnesses to assist them. It only took a few moments of analysis to figure out the mechanism of the cockpit hatch and open it. Milliardo and Trieze watched, hoping to get a pair of warriors that would be viable contenders.   
  
They were highly disappointed with what they saw.  
  
"Those are mecha pilots?" exclaimed Milliardo. "They're hardly more than children."  
  
Trieze sighed and shook his head. The unconscious boys did not look anything like the warriors they'd hoped to get. One had pale blond hair and fair skin, already purpling from a deep bruise. His delicate form was clad in pale pink, violet, and khaki, and he definitely didn't have the look of a fighter. The second hardly looked like a boy with his slight build and long chestnut braid. He was dressed in black with a priest's collar. His fair skin was also showing the beginnings of a bruise.  
  
"How can they be warriors?" asked Milliardo in dismay. "They look more like pleasure slaves than fighters."  
  
The other man frowned in thought. "There might be more to them than it appears, but you're right - I don't think we could get them ready to be contenders in two months. If they have any battle experience at all, I doubt it's in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
Milliardo shook his head, "I doubt they'd last one round. So, what do we do with them?" he asked. "Their mechs are fantastic, but we don't have any Shifted warriors to control them."   
  
"What should we do with them?" asked Anderson, echoing the blond's soft comment.  
  
"Inject them with the healing serum, then place them in one of the more comfortable cells. There's not much point in Shifting them."  
  
Anderson nodded and signaled the woman who'd been standing near the wall. "Dr. Po?" he asked. She nodded and silently injected the two unconscious boys.   
  
The ginger haired man watched silently as the two boys were taken away, a slight frown marring his aristocratic features.   
  
"What is it?" asked the blond.  
  
Treize shook his head. "I don't really know. Something about those boys though . . ." Shrugging, he turned back to watch as the crews began to modify the new mecha to work compatibly with Shifted fighters.   
  
+++  
  
Duo woke slowly, groaning at the numbing tingle running through his body. The pins and needles sensation left him wondering if he'd been subjected to electric shock torture by OZ while he'd been unconscious. It didn't seem like them, but then, neither had those strange energy nets that had snared his Deathscythe.   
  
Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying on a simple bed in what appeared to be a cell of some sort. Rolling to his side, he saw that Quatre was also in the cell with him, lying on the second bed, a yellow-green bruise covering the side of his face. The blond groaned softly, opening his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Q-man," said Duo quietly. "How're you doing?"  
  
Quatre blinked owlishly at him. "Okay I think," was the soft answer. "My head's spinning though."  
  
Duo nodded. "I thought it might be after seeing that nasty bruise on your. . . Where'd it go?"  
  
"Where did what go?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Your bruise. I swear there was a huge bruise on the side of your face a few minutes ago."  
  
The blond reached up to touch his cheekbone then shrugged. "It doesn't feel sore," he commented. "Come to think of it, I'm not dizzy anymore either."  
  
Completely confused, Duo rolled off the bed to his feet and made his way across the room. Before he got there however, he felt a burning sensation in his left arm that began to quickly radiate throughout his entire body. The heat intensified, feeling like tiny, red-hot ants were crawling around under his skin. He dropped to the floor with a gasp. It felt as if the fiery-ants were burrowing through his very cells. Writhing on the floor, his soft whimpers changed to screams as the sensation of burrowing creatures reached his brain. He was vaguely aware of Quatre's agonized scream, but was too focused on his own pain to do anything. The brunette scrubbed at his skin, trying to make the feeling go away, but it only got stronger. Curling into a fetal ball, he waited for the mercy of unconsciousness to claim him.  
  
It never came.  
  
Eventually, Duo's voice gave out, and he was reduced to almost soundless whimpers as the agonizing burrowing continued.   
  
When the pain finally did stop, he simply lay still, panting and savoring its absence. His face was wet with tears as he opened his eyes and looked blearily at Quatre who was curled up nearby, face upside down to him, only a few inches away. "Quat," he croaked, throat raw from screaming. His friend's eyes were clenched shut, cheeks also wet.   
  
Moistening his mouth he tried again. "Quatre,"  
  
The blond boy opened his eyes slowly, taking time to focus. "Du. . . Duo?" His voice sounded as raw as well. "What. . .?"  
  
Duo lifted a trembling hand towards his friend. "Don't know. Pain's gone though,"  
  
"Umm hmm," mumbled the other boy. "Can you move?"  
  
"Don't want to, too weak,"  
  
The slightest smile touched Quatre's lips. "Must be - you're talking in point form."  
  
The brunette's mouth quirked up at the corner, but it was nowhere near his normal manic grin. "Hn."  
  
Quatre's smile widened, then vanished. "We have to try something - OZ must have us and our gundams."  
  
Wincing, Duo sighed and tried to push himself up. He managed to get to his knees, but his arms were trembling with the effort. "Fuck, I'm tired," he panted. "What the hell did they do to us?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, pushing himself to his knees as well. "Maybe it's a new way to sedate us. I doubt I could break out of a paper bag right now." Crawling to the bed, Quatre used it to lever himself up so that he was sitting on it. Duo repeated the action a moment later.  
  
"Ooo, beds," he said dryly. "Must be a high-class prison this time."  
  
Sandrock's pilot rolled his eyes, trying to bring his breathing back to normal. Sliding back on the narrow bed, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, hands held limply at his sides while Duo flopped sideways, lying down with his feet still on the floor.   
  
There was a soft shuffle at the door to the cell and both pilots warily opened their eyes. Moving sluggishly, they tried to ready themselves for a fight, but neither one of them had the strength to do more than sit upright on the bed.   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," said one voice in a low tone. "What if we get caught?"  
  
There was a derisive snort in response. "So what if we do? His Lordship said that they were useless - did you see them? They'd never make Contenders. They'll obviously be kept as pleasure slaves so we might as well get first shot."   
  
Duo and Quatre looked at each other, looks of fear being replaced by grim determination. "No way they're making me into their fuck-toy," the brunette muttered, unraveling two lengths of silk cord from the tie at the end of his braid and handing one to the blonde.  
  
Quatre nodded in agreement, wicked smile on his face as he wrapped the ends of the makeshift garrote around his hands. "I don't think they'd like my blowjobs,"  
  
Duo blinked in surprise, wondering if this was what Quatre was like on Zero, but let the thought slide, manic gleam coming into his eyes as the door clicked open.  
  
There were four of them dressed in something resembling that worn in the Sanq Kingdom. "Ah, look," said one. "The pretty boys are awake."  
  
"Of course they're awake," replied another. "That serum the Doctor gave them would have healed them two hours ago."   
  
"Come here," commanded the third man. Duo recognized his voice as being the eager one from behind the door.   
  
Both boys stood up, trembling in exhaustion, heads and hands lowered submissively. Duo peered through his bangs as the man approached him, raising his hands to clutch the man's jacket as he closed in. "Eager one aren't you?" the man asked, lowering his mouth for a kiss. Duo responded timidly, but when the man pulled back for air, the pilot snapped his arms up, wrapping the garrote around the man's throat. Spinning around, Duo dropped to the ground pulling the would-be rapist over his shoulder and snapping his neck. Releasing the cord he stood unsteadily, grinning at the stunned looks on the other's faces. Glancing to the side, he saw that Quatre had performed a similar move and was also standing beside a dead man.  
  
Something was wrong though. Usually the rush of adrenaline would have eliminated much of his tiredness - the Professor had genetically modified him so that he would be able to fight even when exhausted -- but right now his movements felt sluggish, as if he were operating at a higher g level.   
  
There was an outraged shout and Duo found himself trying to duck out of the way of one of the remaining men's fists. His normally quick movements were slowed however, and the punch connected solidly with his jaw, rocking him backwards. Dropping to the ground, he rolled away, pushing himself into a crouch and lunging at his opponent. His fist connected with the man's midsection, but it didn't have enough power behind it to do much damage. He found himself slammed up against the wall; the crack of his skull against the stone was audible throughout the room.  
  
The man dropped him and he staggered away, trying to keep on his feet. His opponent was grinning and reaching for the clasp at the front of his pants. Glancing up, he saw that Quatre was cornered as well and bleeding from a gash at his hairline.  
  
The man had his pants open, weeping erection peeking through the fly. Duo backed away unsteadily, frightened and furious over what he knew was about to happen. Swinging his fist in a last ditch effort he nearly screamed in frustration as it seemed to move in slow motion. His wrist was easily caught and twisted around to his back as he was pressed face first into the wall. He felt a hand at the button of his riding pants and struggled weakly against his soon to be rapist.  
  
He was shocked therefore when he felt the man yanked off him and shoved away. Duo tried to stay standing but he had no strength left. Managing to turn so that his back was against the wall, he slid to the floor, surprised to see the concerned face of Zechs Marques looking down on him before he lost himself in darkness.  
  
+++  
  
Milliardo looked at the unconscious boys in wonder. When the new mechs had started fighting invisible foes there had been a chaotic scramble to get away from the rampaging machines, and figure out what was going on. None of the Shifted had been familiarized with the systems, so the actions had seemed impossible, and the only explanation, improbable as it seemed, had been the two pilots.   
  
He and Treize had raced towards the cell, trying to find out what was happening, and had been outraged at what they found. There were two bodies on the floor, necks bent at odd angles, and four others. The blond boy had been pressed face first into the bed while the man holding him struggled to remove his pants. Across the room another man held the other boy against the wall while groping for the opening to his black pants. Enraged, Milliardo tore the offender off the brunette and slammed him against the wall. He watched the boy turn shakily then slide down the wall before passing out.   
  
He'd glanced over to see Treize yanking the cravat off of the unconscious offender, and press it against the blond's head. Pulling his communicator out of his pocket, Milliardo had called both Dr. Po and security.  
  
"Well?" asked Treize, pulling Milliardo's mind back to the present.  
  
"I'll need to run some more tests," the sandy haired doctor began, "but I can tell you that ~I~ wasn't the one to inject them with nanites. The healing serum simply activated them."  
  
"So they ~did~ Shift then." It wasn't really a question.  
  
Turning towards him, she nodded. "Yes, they do appear to have Shifted. I wish I'd known of the possibility, I could have done something for them. As it was, they were probably terrified, and in agony for nearly two hours."  
  
The blond shuddered. He and Treize normally drugged those they Shifted so that the pain wasn't so extreme - the thought of Shifting without anesthetics was a very uncomfortable thought.  
  
Treize cleared his throat politely. "How did they do it?"   
  
"Do what? Receive nanites?" he asked his long time friend.  
  
"Function."  
  
Both Milliardo and the doctor stared at him in sudden realization. "They shouldn't have been able to," stated the doctor. "The combination of their slight stature, the energy nets, healing serum, and Shifting should have left them incapacitated for nearly forty eight hours."  
  
"Are they even human?" Milliardo blurted out. "We didn't think that they'd be able to be Contenders, yet they were able to function after all of that?"  
  
"They also accessed their mecha," Treize added quietly. "I've never encountered anyone who could interface so quickly and easily with a mech."  
  
Milliardo rubbed the bridge of his nose then brushed his platinum bangs out of his eyes. "Can we use them though?" he asked. "We know that they can hold their own in unarmed combat - they managed to kill two of their assailants even with the unfamiliar drag of the Mecho, but are they capable of being Contenders?"  
  
"Let me run some more tests," the woman said. "There is definitely something different with them, even discounting the fact that someone from a different Harvest Sector has the ability to make nanites that interact with our technology. I suspect genetic manipulation, but . . ."  
  
"You need time to run the tests," finished Treize. "Very well, Sally. You continue your tests, while we continue examining and modifying the mecha. Contact us when you have something."  
  
As the two left the infirmary, and headed back toward the mech bay Milliardo couldn't help but wonder if they'd just made the luckiest investment of their lives, or the gravest error.  
  
TBC  
  
+++  
  
Glossary  
  
Acquisition Run: When armed mecha are sent to another dimension to capture the mecha and pilots for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Acquisitions: People and mecha acquired during an Acquisition Run.  
  
BattleGames: An arena format where the Shifted fight to the death with their mecha. Used for entertainment as well as political purposes.  
  
Contenders: Warriors who fight in the BattleGames usually for the benefit of wealthy patrons.  
  
Energy nets: Nets used to capture mecha during Acquisition Runs. They are made of a special flexible wire that conducts energy similar to what the Gateways use. It temporarily shuts down all but the life-support systems of the ensnared mech making them easier to capture and control.  
  
Gateway: Technology that allows people to travel between alternate dimensions.  
  
Harvest Sector: A dimension were mecha and pilots are acquired.  
  
Interfacer: One of the Shifted who interfaces with a mech.  
  
Mecha/Mech: Large robot-like suits of armor that are controlled mentally by the Shifted for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Mecho: Short for Mecha Echo, it is the drag the Shifted feels when he or she tries to move a mech. It feels like the interfacer is trying to move and fight in a higher g level. Much adjustment and training is necessary for the interfacer to achieve significant speed and agility while fighting.  
  
Nanites: Microscopic probes that are injected into the blood stream. Once activated, they create a Shift, which alters the brain of the contenders so that they are able to control their mecha mentally - they set up an interface with the computer of the mecha to accomplish this. Once injected and activated, the nanites cannot be removed or deactivated without killing the host.  
  
Passage: The term used to describe the use of a Gateway.  
  
The Shifted: People whose brains have been altered or Shifted to accommodate the nanites which allow them to mentally control their mecha. Shifting is a very painful process, and tends to leave the newly Shifted incapacitated for at least twenty-four hours. The process is irreversible.   
  



	2. Discoveries

Title: BattleGames 2/?  
By Hana-chan   
Category: Partially AU, AT, yaoi, angst, occasional lemon, Sci Fi  
Pairings: None right now.   
Ratings: Varies. This one is PG  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gundam Wing. This is for fun, not profit, so don't sue me. The story, and any characters that do not belong to GW belong to me.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=81835  
Tales From the Death Scribe http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/deathfics/menu.html  
  
Feedback: Please! My muses get mad when I don't get feedback so it's hard to keep writing.  
  
thoughts+++ scene change~emphasis~ //sign language//  
  
BattleGames  
Chapter 2 : Discoveries  
  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to help focus his vision. He vaguely remembered seeing strange mobile suits appearing in the middle of the space battle against the mobile dolls, then nothing until the cell and . . .   
  
He gasped, jerking upright, only to curl back in on himself as pain radiated through his body. He looked around frantically, calming marginally when he saw Duo asleep on the bed to his left. The blond forced himself to relax, noticing as he did that the pain also receded to a dull ache. Frowning slightly, Quatre examined his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of infirmary judging by the sterile whiteness of the room and the hospital style bed he was lying on. There was an IV drip leading to his arm, but other than that he seemed to have sustained only minor damage. And no rape, he thought gratefully.   
  
The blond pilot frowned again. The last thing he remembered was Treize pulling the would-be rapist off him. Trieze? Why would he save me? he wondered in confusion.  
  
There was a soft groan from Duo's direction and Quatre turned his head to see his friend. "Duo?" His voice was pitched just high enough to carry. "Duo, are you awake?"  
  
Another inarticulate mumble answered. "What happened?"  
  
"I think we've been captured by OZ," he replied.  
  
"OZ? I . . . no. . . White Fang," he said firmly. "Not OZ, White Fang."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "It can't be White Fang - Treize stopped the . . . the rapist."  
  
Duo looked over, frown creasing his brow. "No he didn't. Zechs -- Milliardo, whoever he is, did. No one else has hair like that."  
  
"Exactly," protested Quatre. "It . . ."  
  
"Was both of them," came a new voice.  
  
Blinking in surprise, both boys turned to the newcomer. "Miss Po?" asked Quatre in amazement. "We were rescued? How long have we been out?"  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow at the questions, then shook her head. "You were 'rescued' I suppose, by Treize and Milliardo. The two remaining offenders will be dealt with by the way. You've been out for 12 hours."  
  
"That's impossible," exclaimed Duo. Treize and Ze. . .Milliardo are enemies, and you're on Peacemillion."  
  
This time the woman looked confused. "First of all, you're in my infirmary in Treize's Gateway complex, Treize and Milliardo have been friends since childhood, and I have no idea what this Peacemillion is that you're referring to. How do you know our names anyway?"  
  
"What? Who in the Earthsphere doesn't know who Zechs - Milliardo and Treize are? We met you at New Edwards almost a year ago when you warned us that it was going to explode."  
  
The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose then pulled a small computerized pad out of the pocket of her white coat. "Well, you're obviously from one of the closer parallel dimensions, which might explain the nanites, though I've never encountered anything like this before." She tapped the pad's pen against her lips, continuing to muse out loud. "Actually, I don't believe there's ever been a documented case of a Harvest Sector having duplicate people, though it is theoretically possible. Unless, of course, you've been here before, but that seems even more unlikely. What were those two thinking? They should know better than to pick a new sector this close."  
  
Duo and Quatre shared a glance and a shrug. They had no real idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas any more," muttered Duo, and Quatre smiled slightly.   
  
"Think they have ruby slippers here to get us home?" replied Quatre, remembering the time he'd watched the ancient movie with his friend. Duo grinned briefly then they both turned back to Sally who was now watching them closely, eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Twentieth Century movie reference," he said by way of explanation.  
  
She nodded. "We had the same dating system at one point as well. Interesting."  
  
"Um, Miss Po?" asked Quatre politely. "Are you telling us that we're in a parallel dimension? Can you tell us how to get home?"  
  
The woman nodded. "What do you know about parallel dimensions?"  
  
"Very little, other than theories," he answered glancing at his friend. "I know that they are theoretically possible, and the Instructor said that every decision that is made creates new dimensions where a different decision was made. Technically there would be an infinite number of alternate dimensions, some of which would be very similar to ours, and others that would be very different."  
  
"Sorta like saying 'what if this happened' and knowing that somewhere it did happen," added Duo.  
  
Sally smiled at them. "You're both right. Here, however, we have the technology to actually go to those dimensions."  
  
Quatre frowned. "So what you're saying is that your people went to our dimension kidnapped us and brought us here."  
  
"Essentially yes," the doctor said with a wince.  
  
"Why?" asked the blond.  
  
"What are Contenders?" asked Duo at the same time.  
  
Looking back and forth between them she sighed. "Yes to your question . . .?"  
  
She paused expectantly and Quatre suddenly blushed. "We don't usually give out our names," he replied. "It's war you know, and well. . ."  
  
"02," Duo said pointing to himself. "And 04. Those are the numbers that OZ gave us so they'll work - we're both used to them."  
  
The doctor shrugged and nodded. "All right, 02. Your questions are tied together. Here, we have what are called the BattleGames. They are used to keep the population happy, as well as being a political vehicle as well. Contenders are Shifted warriors who fight to the death in the BattleGames. They have nanites injected into their bloodstream which then integrate with their mind and body allowing them to create an interface to specially designed or modified mecha. It allows them to mentally control the machines and in the battle the biological warriors fight each other, while the mecha mirror the actions. If the mech is destroyed, the Shifted warrior dies. In some cases the reverse is essentially true, though the mecha doesn't actually die, as become incompatible with others."  
  
"And you actually expect us to fight for you in these BattleGames?" asked Duo flatly.  
  
Sally winced again, but nodded. "Treize and Milliardo recently lost their two best Contenders and arranged an Acquisition Run to gain more. You are what they got."  
  
"But, we can't fight for you," protested Quatre. "We're in the middle of a war, and we have to get back to protect the colonies and the earth from each other. We can't stay here."  
  
"He's right. We can't stay here. Besides, I've been messed with enough - I don't think I want to go through this Shifting or whatever it is. Sounds painful."  
  
Sally looked at them in surprise. "You didn't know?" she asked.  
  
The two pilots exchanged a glance. "Know what?"   
  
"You've already Shifted," she explained. "Both of you had nanites in your systems when you arrived. They were accidentally activated when I gave you the healing serum. We didn't know that anyone else had the technology, but obviously your reality does."  
  
Both boys stared at her wide-eyed. "What are you talking about? We don't have anything like that in our. . . dimension," exclaimed Duo. "We have to actually pilot our suits. Except for the Mobile Dolls, but they're done by remote control not by mental control - even when Dorothy's using the Zero System . . ."  
  
"Hmm, that's odd," muttered Sally. "You did have nanites in your system however. I can tell you that for certain. I'm not sure how old they are, but they have been a part of you for several years."  
  
"Well, shit," muttered Duo, tugging on his braid. "We're not staying here anyway," he said.  
  
"You don't really have much choice, 02," she commented quietly. "No one is allowed to return to their own dimension once they've been here, and it's unlikely that you could anyway."  
  
"Why not?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Because of the time differential," she said. "Very few dimensions have parallel time for some reason. An hour in this dimension might equal a year or a century in another dimension. Or vice versa. Everyone you know could already be dead of old age by now."  
  
"What?" gasped Quatre in shock. He couldn't believe that everyone he knew could be dead. That Trowa could be. . . .  
  
"No!" exclaimed Duo. "It can't be. They can't be dead. Everything we've worked for can't be gone."  
  
Sally looked at them sadly. "I don't know what the time difference is from here to your dimension, but you aren't able to go back. Your only options are to become a Contender, be executed, or become pleasure slaves. Your mecha will be used regardless." She sighed quietly. "Basically this is your new home. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she got up and walked out of the room, leaving the two pilots to stare at the door in stunned disbelief.  
  
+++  
  
"Are you sure we should be telling them all of this?" asked Sally, looking through the one-way glass at the two boys.  
  
Trieze looked at her and sighed. "I don't know, but there's something different about them."  
  
"You mean other than having their strength, speed, agility, muscle density, stamina, and endurance genetically improved?" asked Milliardo with a faint twist to his lips.  
  
"You forgot hand-eye coordination and improvements to their immune system and their adrenaline release system," added Sally.  
  
Milliardo rolled his eyes. "What could be special about them? That and the fact that they look like cute little boys barely past puberty, yet they are obviously accomplished killers judging by the two dead men we found in their cell."  
  
Treize looked thoughtfully at the pilots who had just unhooked themselves from their IV and were exploring the room without speaking. The brunette, 02, kept moving his hands as if he wanted to speak, but was holding back. "I'm more worried about the fact that they appear to think of us as enemies rather than allies. That may cause a problem if they aren't willing to trust us."  
  
"Well, it's a bit late now," said Milliardo. "We don't have any Contenders, and we have to keep their mecha, so why don't we just take them back to the estate. If they can be trained, they will be."  
  
"Think your husband can handle them?" asked Treize.  
  
Sally smirked and nodded. "As he's one of the only people to have ever actually won his freedom from the Games, I'd say yes. It might help them if they know that they have a chance at freedom, however slight."  
  
The ginger-haired aristocrat narrowed his eyes in thought. "Depending on how well they fight with weapons, they may actually have a chance at freedom - more so than anyone else."  
  
"If they can survive," cautioned the blond. "I still want to see what they've got. We have a lot riding on this."  
  
"I'm aware of that my friend," said Treize. "You don't have to tell me what will happen if Dermail or Barton gain too much sway. These two boys may be the thing to win the public's favor. They have the looks, and the appeal to be crowd pleasers."  
  
Milliardo looked at the boys who were currently sitting beside each other on one of the beds. "You are right there. If they survive they may be the key to giving us the power to defeat Dermail and Barton. If however they're just pretty faces. . ."  
  
"I think they can do it," said Sally quietly. "There's something about them." She shrugged. "Let's just take them to the estate. Once they've had a week or so of training you should be able to tell for sure."  
  
"I hope we don't live to regret this," muttered Milliardo as the three left the room to meet with their new Contenders.  
  
+++  
  
At the sound of the door being opened, Duo lunged off the bed, hoping to catch whoever it was off guard. However, instead of moving with his accustomed speed and agility, he found his muscles screaming in protest, causing him to double over in pain as his body cramped. A barely audible moan to his right indicated that Quatre was experiencing the same sensations that he was.   
  
Collapsing to his side, he felt the pain ease as he focused on his breathing, and keeping his body as still as possible. Soft cursing came to him from above as he was rolled carefully to his back.   
  
Opening his eyes, Duo was startled to see Treize Kushrinada looking at him in concern. Jerking himself away, he gasped as his body cramped again, causing him to roll into a ball to ease it.  
  
"What did you do to us?" he growled at the man hovering nearby.  
  
"Nothing," was the response. "Sally, what's wrong with them?"  
  
Sally studied Duo carefully before turning to Quatre. "Did you try to move suddenly?" she asked finally looking back and forth between the two boys.   
  
Duo frowned then nodded. "Um, yeah," he said. "I guess so. What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Sally nodded to herself, and Treize and Zechs seemed to relax. "It's just a side-effect of the Mecho," she replied. "All Interfacers experience it at first until their bodies adapt to the connection with their mecha."  
  
"Already?" asked Zechs incredulously. "They haven't been properly integrated yet, how can they be experiencing any of this?"  
  
Treize helped Duo to sit up, a puzzled frown creasing his oddly forked eyebrows. "How are they able to do anything?" he asked softly. "The nanites, the Shifting, their first interface. . . Nothing about these two is 'normal', not even their mecha are 'normal'."   
  
"I told you that," sighed Sally. "Why don't we just get them back to the estate, and discuss this there. I'm sure that. . . 02 and 04 . . . would like something to eat." She looked at Duo then Quatre. "You two will have to choose new names if you don't want to use your given ones - those numbers are too odd to use."  
  
Duo's mouth quirked up despite the situation. The numbers were a bit awkward and he personally didn't like them much. He caught his friend's eye, fingers flickering in the silent language that the scientists had taught each of them. //Do we cooperate?//  
  
//We'd better,// replied the blond. //We'd never get anywhere in this condition.//  
  
//I doubt I could even pilot 'Scythe.//  
  
Looking back at the other three people, Duo nodded. "I guess we'll go with you to this estate of yours," he said. Thinking for a moment he said, "you can call me Max."  
  
"I'll be. . . Rab," replied Quatre. Duo raised an eyebrow in question. //Raberba,// was the brief singed response.  
  
"Rab, Max," Treize said with a nod. "You already seem to know our names, though we aren't the people you know. I'm Treize Kushrinada, this is Milliardo Peacecraft, and you've already met Dr. Sally Po. Her husband will actually be the one who will be in charge of your training."  
  
Duo grimaced at the word training, but sighed in resignation. They were going to find a way home, but until they had some of their mobility back, it was probably better that they didn't protest anything too much.  
  
The long-haired pilot allowed Treize to help him slowly to his feet. Now that he knew a bit of what to look for, he could feel the drag on his limbs. "Why do I feel so heavy?" he asked, addressing Sally who he was more comfortable with.  
  
"It's the mecho," she replied. "It's difficult to explain, but basically, your brain isn't able to distinguish between your body and the machine yet, so when you move suddenly it is as if your body is trying to physically move your mech. Your muscles aren't trained to deal with that sort of strain, and cramp painfully as a result."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Will it go away?"  
  
Sally shrugged. "Not entirely, but with training it becomes less noticeable. My husband, for example, is lightening quick even using his mech. It's one of the reasons he was able to win his freedom from the BattleGames."  
  
Win freedom? Duo thought with excitement. Before he could ask about it however, they entered a room with a silver arch that was about eight feet high. "What're we doing here?" he asked.  
  
Milliardo smirked at them. "Going to the estate of course," he said, touching a control panel on the wall. "This is a Pass Through," he explained. "It allows us to travel instantly to any other Pass Through within this dimension. And before you ask, on of these ~can't~ be used to travel between dimensions - it's too weak."  
  
Duo repressed a sigh, and watched in fascination as white-green energy flared around the arch forming a disk in the center. There was a flash and the wall behind the arch seemed to vanish as an opaque, marble-like surface of energy filled the space inside the arch.  
  
Peering at it in nervous curiosity, the braided boy waited for instructions on what to do next. Smiling slightly, Milliardo stepped up to the arch then walked into it. The marbled surface stretched like thin rubber before snapping taut behind him. Milliardo, however was gone.   
  
"Well, shit," commented Duo in amazement, right hand raised to the back of his head.  
  
Treize and Sally were smiling at the childlike amazement on his face, and turning to Quatre, he saw that his friend's face looked much like his own.   
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Duo walked up to the arch and touched the surface. It made his hand tingle as he pressed against it, and it flexed slightly.   
  
"Just press against it until you feel it give," encouraged Sally.   
  
Looking back at Quatre, he took a deep breath and did just that. His whole body was now tingling as it did with an electric massage, the energy in the arch wrapping around him. Without warning the surface split and he found himself stumbling through into Milliardo's arms.   
  
The tall blond smiled down at him. "How was that?" he asked.  
  
"That was so cool," he exclaimed, turning slowly to see Treize step calmly through, followed by Quatre who also stumbled, only to be supported by the ginger-haired man. Quatre's eyes were shining with amazement.  
  
//That was fantastic!// he signed. Duo just grinned in response as Sally emerged. With a silent flicker, the light from the Pass Through vanished leaving an empty arch.   
  
"How does that work?" asked Quatre who was waving his hand in the center of Pass Through.  
  
Treize smiled at him. "We don't have the time for a technical discussion right now," he said. "But, if you're really interested, perhaps you can learn more about them later. Right now we should get you settled in your quarters then you can meet your trainer."  
  
Duo sighed at the term trainer, but shrugged and followed the two men out of the room. Looking around, he noticed that Sally was gone. "Where'd Sally go?" he asked.  
  
"She probably went to get her husband," responded Milliardo. "He's the one who will help you adjust to being one of the Shifted."  
  
"Oh," said Duo, then he remembered his previous question. "She said that her husband won his freedom. What did she mean by that?"  
  
"Thought you might be interested in that fact," said the taller blond. "After a certain number of battles, those who want a chance at freedom enter the Freedom Mele. The last one standing in gains their freedom."  
  
"That sounds too easy," said Quatre. "How many battles do you have to win?"  
  
Milliardo winced slightly. "That's the problem. You have to win at least 100 battles to have a chance to enter. Only the best survive that long, and Sally's husband is the only one in two generations who's managed to survive beyond the Freedom Mele. He now has the same rights and privileges that a full citizen has."  
  
"So, basically what you're saying, is that not only are Qu. . Rab and I stuck here, we probably won't live to gain our freedom."  
  
Milliardo shook his head as they walked down an elegant hallway. "I will admit that most people have very little chance at getting that far, but it isn't impossible. In fact, the two Contenders that we just lost would have been entering their Freedom Mele, had it not been for the manipulation of Dermail. . ."  
  
"That, however, is politics," interrupted Treize. "If your fighting ability comes as naturally as your interface, you should be able to do very well. The fact that your mecha are more advanced than ours will also give you an edge."  
  
Walking down a stairway, the four found themselves outside a very well equipped gym. "Now, I'll warn you right now - this won't be easy," cautioned Treize. "Sally's husband is a very strict task master who takes his job as trainer very seriously. He is, however, the best trainer that there is because he's been through it. Please show him respect and try your best."  
  
"Of course," answered Quatre.   
  
Duo nodded, braid gripped in one hand. "So, why don't we get this over with then? Where is he anyway? I want to meet the best trainer there is."  
  
"Meet him you shall," came a vaguely familiar voice.  
  
Turning, Duo found his mouth gaping in absolute shock at the man beside Sally.  
  
It was Wufei.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Glossary  
  
Acquisition Run: When armed mecha are sent to another dimension to capture the mecha and pilots for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Acquisitions: People and mecha acquired during an Acquisition Run.  
  
AG: The standard of time meaning After Gateway. Similar to the AC of Duo and Quatre's home reality.   
  
BattleGames: An arena format where the Shifted fight to the death with their mecha. Used for entertainment as well as political purposes.  
  
Contenders: Warriors who fight in the BattleGames usually for the benefit of wealthy patrons.  
  
Energy nets: Nets used to capture mecha during Acquisition Runs. They are made of a special flexible wire that conducts energy similar to what the Gateways use. It temporarily shuts down all but the life-support systems of the ensnared mech making them easier to capture and control.  
  
Gateway: Technology that allows people to travel between alternate dimensions.  
  
Harvest Sector: A dimension were mecha and pilots are acquired.  
  
Interfacer: One of the Shifted who interfaces with a mech.  
  
Mecha/Mech: Large robot-like suits of armor that are controlled mentally by the Shifted for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Mecho: Short for Mecha Echo, it is the drag the Shifted feels when he or she tries to move a mech. It feels like the interfacer is trying to move and fight in a higher g level. Much adjustment and training is necessary for the interfacer to achieve significant speed and agility while fighting.  
  
Nanites: Microscopic probes that are injected into the blood stream. Once activated, they create a Shift, which alters the brain of the contenders so that they are able to control their mecha mentally - they set up an interface with the computer of the mecha to accomplish this. Once injected and activated, the nanites cannot be removed or deactivated without killing the host.  
  
Passage: The term used to describe the use of a Gateway.  
  
Pass Through: A small scale Gateway that transports people to different places within the same reality.  
  
The Shifted: People whose brains have been altered or Shifted to accommodate the nanites which allow them to mentally control their mecha. Shifting is a very painful process, and tends to leave the newly Shifted incapacitated for at least twenty-four hours. The process is irreversible.   
  
  
  



	3. The Test

TITLE: The BattleGames 3/?  
AUTHOR: Hana-chan gohana_chan@hotmail.com  
CATEGORY: Partially AU, TWT, yaoi, angst, occasional lemon, Sci Fi  
PAIRINGS: None right now.   
RATING: Varies. This part is PG I guess.  
WARNINGS: None this chapter  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Gundam Wing. The story, and any characters that do not belong to GW belong to me.  
ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
Tales From the Death Scribe http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/deathfics/menu.html  
NOTES: I don't know how fast the Gundams actually fly - I just stumbled across a Robotech site and went by some of their battleoid data. If anyone knows specifically, tell me and I'll change it.   
  
+++ scene change~emphasis~ //sign language//  
  
The BattleGames  
Chapter 3: The Test  
  
"Wu. . . Wufei?" asked Quatre, shocked to see the Chinese pilot in this dimension. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The man beside Sally raised an eyebrow, his only indication of surprise. "My name is Chang," he said. "How do you know that name? I haven't heard it since my childhood."  
  
"You told me when we started fighting together," protested the blond in confusion.  
  
"Sally is the only one who knows my birth name," he said flatly.   
  
The glint in his eyes, made Quatre take a step back. "But. . ."  
  
"It isn't him," said Duo suddenly. "Look at him, Qu. . .Rab. He's older, taller, and his hair is a lot longer. He's like the others."  
  
Taking a closer look, Quatre finally noticed what Duo had seen. This Wufei was a few inches taller than the boy they knew, and he looked to be several years older as well. His glossy black hair was in a loose ponytail and fell midway down his back and something about him spoke of confidence and controlled danger - traits that his younger counterpart hadn't quite mastered.   
  
The blond felt his face heating. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You just look so much like our friend though."  
  
"Is he a warrior?" asked Chang.  
  
"Yes," answered Quatre. "He would probably be better suited to being here than we are." The last of his statement was said quietly.  
  
"You aren't warriors then?"  
  
"We are, but we tend to excel more as pilots than in hand-to-hand combat though I do know how to fence," he replied honestly knowing that the other man would find out about their abilities fairly quickly if he was training them. "Wufei, Heero, or Trowa would probably be better equipped to be here right now."  
  
"You could say I've had training too," replied Duo cautiously. "Depends though on whether or not we're talking street fighting or formal stuff like Kung Fu or Karate."  
  
Backing up a few paces, the Chinese man settled into a relaxed fighting stance on the practice mat. "Come at me."  
  
Blinking in surprise the two pilots looked at each other then looked back at Chang. Glancing sideways at Duo, Quatre flicked a brief message with his fingers. //Do we fight?//  
  
//Might as well. It'll hurt, but I'd rather get it over with. If worse comes to worse we can double team him.//  
  
Quatre started moving cautiously to the right while Duo did the same to the left. The blond knew that he couldn't move fast because of the Mecho that Sally had mentioned, but he might as well give it his best shot. He didn't know what the rules were, but since the BattleGames were death battles, he assumed that it was an anything goes type of thing like when they fought with their Gundams.   
  
Letting his gaze sweep quickly around the room, he didn't spot anything that was immediately useful. There were a selection of real and wooden weapons hung on the wall but he wouldn't be able to get there easily or quickly. There were some small free weights on the other side of the room, but again, they were too far for him to access before Chang was on him.  
  
he thought. Gritting his teeth, knowing that any sudden movements would cramp his muscles he prepared to work through the pain.  
  
Quatre dove and rolled, lunging up towards Chang's midsection. Chang avoided him easily, flipping him to the ground as he'd expected. The blond rolled, feet under him and he launched himself again, this time at his opponent's legs. He knew that he couldn't keep this up for long - already his muscles were spasming painfully.This time when he went down, he unhooked the toothed buckle from his belt. As he rolled he yanked the belt out, lunging again, and lashing out with the length of leather. It slapped loudly against Chang's arm, and was promptly ripped from Quatre's hands.   
  
Now weaponless, he sprang up again, but instead of simply dodging, the Chinese man stepped aside and brought the belt down sharply on Quatre's back. Hissing in pain, the blond rolled into a crouch, panting for breath. He barely had time to register the kick that flew at his midsection before he was sprawled on the ground, right side aching. Struggling to his feet he wavered, wanting nothing better than to curl up and nurse his aching body, but knowing he couldn't do so yet. He saw the fist coming at him and tried to duck, but the mecho was dragging at him even more now, and he gasped as the fist stopped just brushing his neck.  
  
"You lose," said Chang.   
  
Quatre let himself slump to the ground, muscles quivering painfully. He watched, expressionless, as Duo crept forward silently, arms held ready before him, a thin black line across the knuckles of one hand that Quatre could only see because of his position on the floor.   
  
He watched as Duo threw a punch at Chang's face. The punch was easily blocked, but, unexpectedly, the boy's other arm came up silk cord now in both hands. In a flash it was wrapped around the blocking arm and Duo dropped to the ground. Chang was flipped over Duo's body, but he recovered almost before he his the ground, lashing out with a foot to catch Duo in the chest.   
  
The blond winced as he heard Duo's breath leave his body a moment before the 'death' blow that stopped just before impact with his throat.   
  
Slowly getting to his feet, Quatre made his way to his downed friend. Duo was just getting to his feet as he arrived.  
  
"Not bad," was Chang's comment. "You both have good instincts, the move with the garrote was well done."  
  
"Can they be made ready?" asked Milliardo.  
  
"I doubt it," replied the Chinese man. "They're too slow. I won't train men to be slaughtered."  
  
Quatre concealed his flash of irritated puzzlement. "I know that we're slow now," he said. "But Sally told us that was to be expected."  
  
"Yeah," protested Duo, sounding a bit insulted. "The Mecho slows us down and cramps our muscles or something. She said that you could train us so it wasn't a problem anymore."  
  
The warrior looked startled. "You've already been Shifted? I was under the impression that you were getting new Acquisitions." The last part of the statement was directed towards Treize and Milliardo.   
  
"They are," responded the ginger-haired man. "They were accidentally Shifted 14 hours ago."  
  
"Fourteen hours?" he exclaimed. "And they can. . ." He trailed off, pensive expression on his face. "If they're adjusting this quickly, it might be possible," he said to Treize. "It will all depend on their current level of skill, both armed and not, and how well they interface with their mecha. What weapons do the mecha employ?"  
  
"He~looo," drawled the violet eyed pilot. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're standing right here." He waved his hand before the warrior. "Deathscythe uses a scythe, obviously, and Sandrock uses shotels. They also have shoulder vulcans as well. Why'd'ya want to know?"  
  
Chang glanced at Treize, waiting until he nodded before answering. "Both warrior and mech use the same weapon," he said. "Shoulder vulcans would be useless because there is no corresponding weapon on the warrior."  
  
"Can't you just, I don't know, think it or whatever?" asked Duo.  
  
The warrior shook his head. "It would be like trying to imagine wagging a tail you don't have - your mind doesn't have the natural impulses to do such a thing."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"You have enough to worry about without adding that to your list."  
  
Duo sighed, and Quatre privately wondered if his friend's idea had any merit, but decided to think about it later when he and Duo had some time alone.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked the blonde pilot.  
  
"You seem to have lost your reluctance," commented Sally from where she stood with Treize and Milliardo. "You were adamant about getting back to your war before."  
  
"We still are," commented Quatre quietly. "However, we aren't much use to anyone right now because of the mecho. . ."  
  
She nodded and asked no more questions, to Quatre's relief. He didn't want to tell her that he and Duo would likely escape at the first opportunity that presented itself. These people didn't seem to realize that fighting for the entertainment of others here just didn't have the same pressing need that the war back home did - that if he had to die, he was going to die for a real cause like peace and freedom and nothing so trivial as these BattleGames.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Duo who was glancing around the room at the various weapons on the walls.  
  
"I'd suggest that you eat then sleep," said Chang. "It's a bit late to start training tonight, and you should allow yourself some more time to adjust to being Shifted. Tomorrow at dawn is soon enough to begin."  
  
Quatre sighed and nodded. He hadn't expected to be able to sleep in, but getting up at dawn everyday would likely make for very long and draining days.Duo obviously felt the same way because he groaned audibly, earning a chuckle from Treize. "You hoped to sleep in?" the man asked.  
  
"Me? Nah," the chestnut haired boy answered waving his hand vaguely. "I usually get up early. I was just thinking that it was going to be like going into battle everyday without a break - they don't have enough suits to force us do that very often. The times it ~has~ happened though have sucked big time."  
  
"You fight inside your mecha," said Milliardo. "How hard can it be? There isn't any physical exertion like there is when fighting hand to hand."  
  
Duo blinked at the man then laughed. "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to fly a mobile suit, especially a Gundam. It's a good thing you aren't Zechs - I hear his Tallgeese gave him a heart attack and he's the best pilot OZ had. I'd like to see how you cope with flying at around 300 kph, coming to abrupt stops and maneuvering rapidly at high speeds, not to mention dealing with the concussion of weapons fire. I'm usually black and blue after every battle, and I've cracked ribs on more than one occasion, not to mention getting killer cases of whiplash. And that's on a good day!"  
  
"He's right you know," Quatre responded quietly, looking at the slightly disbelieving faces of the other four. "My Sandrock isn't as fast as the others, but when I use the shotels I physically have to strain to get them to do what I want. It isn't as bad as the mecho, but it's still there - I've even increased the resistance on occasion to make myself stronger." He turned to the doctor. "You examined us didn't you Miss Sally? We weren't genetically altered because the scientists were bored one day. The five of us fly the Gundams because we're the only ones physically capable of doing it. Zechs is probably the only other person who can pilot a Gundam and survive, and as Duo mentioned, one experience nearly killed him. I wouldn't be surprised to find that he has some genetic manipulation done to him at one point as well."  
  
Treize looked intrigued. "You mean that we essentially lucked out when we got you two?"  
  
Quatre frowned at the thought. "From your point of view, I guess you did," he said. He didn't say the rest of his thought for fear that they'd get suspicious, but it didn't stop him from thinking it. Their world may have just lost its chance at peace.  
  
+++  
  
Chang watched as the two newcomers were lead to their rooms by Sally while Treize and Milliardo stayed behind in the gym.   
  
"Be careful of those two," he said to the ginger-haired man. "They will try to escape once they've become proficient with their Shifted condition."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Treize asked. "They said nothing to indicate such a thing."  
  
"It is what was left unsaid that I'm concerned about," was Chang's firm reply. "They were in the middle of a war, and what may be your good fortune becomes their world's downfall. They may not have said it, but their people will likely lose their war if they lose two of their strongest fighters."  
  
"The loss of two fighters, regardless of skill shouldn't cause ~that~ much damage to their reality," protested Milliardo.  
  
"It sounds as if they are two of five or six people fighting against two other forces. Of course losing them will be devastating to their cause."  
  
Treize frowned slightly then sighed. "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. We need them to keep ~our~ world from falling into chaos, we can't let the concerns of a mirror reality affect us in this matter."  
  
"I was just making you aware of the facts of the matter. They ~will~ try to escape. They also communicate with their hands. I didn't recognize the signals, but before they attacked me they were communicating. Beware of that too."  
  
Both of the other men looked surprised, and Chang was glad that those two hadn't been forced to fight in the Games as he had been - they were his friends, but sometimes they were not very observant, and that lack would likely have gotten them killed. The newcomers, however, were another story. He was looking forward to seeing exactly what they were made of.  
  
+++  
  
Duo sat on one of the narrow beds, looking around at the small, unadorned room. The room was thinly rectangular and consisted solely of two beds, two wooden closets with built in drawers, and a small window that Duo was sure he and Quatre could fit through if they chose. The bathing facilities were communal and located down the hall.   
  
The blond was stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling and Duo watched him for a moment before sighing and flinging himself onto his back. "What now, Q-ball, or should I say Rab?"  
  
Aqua eyes regarded him a moment before their owner chose to speak. "I guess we get trained by Wu - Chang. I think we should train in here - push-ups and sit-ups and what not as well."  
  
"Conceal how well we're doing then? Sounds good to me. We should also find out more about those teleporter things as well - we'll need to use them to get back home."  
  
"We also need to be careful of Chang as well," commented Quatre. "He seems to be as observant as our Wufei, and that could make things difficult."  
  
"You noticed that too? I don't think we'll be able to hide much from him at all, especially if he pushes us as hard as I think he will,"  
  
"I know," Quatre said as he turned to stare at the ceiling again. "Something you said earlier caught my attention though,"  
  
"Really?" asked Duo trying to think about what it could be.  
  
"Yes. It was what you said about using the shoulder vulcans. Chang said it was impossible because we don't have a corresponding body part, but I can sometimes use my space heart deliberately, and there's no corresponding body part, so why shouldn't we be able to use the vulcans as well?"   
  
Duo frowned in thought. "That's generally what I was thinking." He shrugged against the mattress. "I'm willing to try it. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. If it does we've got a bonus. Shouldn't cost us anything but possible frustration."  
  
"I agree. Right now though, I'm going to sleep. Night." Rolling onto his side, Duo curled into a ball, one hand tucked under his face, the other holding his braid. He listened as Quatre's breathing slowed, and he allowed himself to relax. He couldn't help wondering, as sleep began to overtake him, what Heero and the others were doing in their absence.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
Glossary  
  
Acquisition Run: When armed mecha are sent to another dimension to capture the mecha and pilots for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Acquisitions: People and mecha acquired during an Acquisition Run.  
  
AG: The standard of time meaning After Gateway. Similar to the AC of Duo and Quatre's home reality.   
  
BattleGames: An arena format where the Shifted fight to the death with their mecha. Used for entertainment as well as political purposes.  
  
Contenders: Warriors who fight in the BattleGames usually for the benefit of wealthy patrons.  
  
Energy nets: Nets used to capture mecha during Acquisition Runs. They are made of a special flexible wire that conducts energy similar to what the Gateways use. It temporarily shuts down all but the life-support systems of the ensnared mech making them easier to capture and control.  
  
Gateway: Technology that allows people to travel between alternate dimensions.  
  
Harvest Sector: A dimension were mecha and pilots are acquired.  
  
Interfacer: One of the Shifted who interfaces with a mech.  
  
Mecha/Mech: Large robot-like suits of armor that are controlled mentally by the Shifted for use in the BattleGames.  
  
Mecho: Short for Mecha Echo, it is the drag the Shifted feels when he or she tries to move a mech. It feels like the interfacer is trying to move and fight in a higher g level. Much adjustment and training is necessary for the interfacer to achieve significant speed and agility while fighting.  
  
Nanites: Microscopic probes that are injected into the blood stream. Once activated, they create a Shift, which alters the brain of the contenders so that they are able to control their mecha mentally - they set up an interface with the computer of the mecha to accomplish this. Once injected and activated, the nanites cannot be removed or deactivated without killing the host.  
  
Passage: The term used to describe the use of a Gateway.  
  
Pass Through: A small scale Gateway that transports people to different places within the same reality.  
  
The Shifted: People whose brains have been altered or Shifted to accommodate the nanites which allow them to mentally control their mecha. Shifting is a very painful process, and tends to leave the newly Shifted incapacitated for at least twenty-four hours. The process is irreversible. 


End file.
